1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to a process for making a grained and foamed plastic article, and particularly to a process in which differently colored foamed plastic grains are mixed and formed into a grained article.
2. Brief Description of The Related Prior Art
Foamed plastic materials are widely used in various commodities such as shoes, shoe soles, toys, stationary, building materials, etc. These foamed plastic articles are usually provided with different colors and patterns for esthetic purposes.
Typically, a foamed plastic sheet with a grained pattern is fabricated by forming differently colored polymeric foam compositions into grains which are then mixed in a ratio according to the desired color and grained pattern and formed into a required shape. The grained pattern formed by such a process does not present clear grain boundary lines between adjacent grains.